Superman Ultimate Fighter EX
by Son Tohan
Summary: The Story of a boy named Light who saves the worlds
1. Light

_Superman Ultimate Fighter EX_

**Chapter 1 Light: Prince of the Heart**

**Once a part a time, there was a great and power warrior named Kenshinhan. His Power was unrivaled and unmatched. People were amazed that his power for a human boy. But he is no human. He's a Kryptonian warrior by blood. A Kryptonian is a powerful beings that are split into two groups, the intelligence side the creates the cities and battle moves. Then there is the warrior side of the race. Its the muscle of the race. But the warriors have a deadly power, the ability to transform to a dark being of rage and power. There is no stop fought the tyrant of a pleading city. It was a hard fight but Kenshinhan won and was the new upcoming king.**

**Now the King has a son named Light and this is his story...**

(**The Area is a beautiful world but its not the planet earth though. Its a part of earth that is made up of a realm)**

**Light: *Stands up***

**Light: ...**

**Light: RA**

***Punches Kicks Chops and Stances***

***Ten Slices of wood is chopped***

**Light: hehehe that was good *Smiles***

**Zena: HONEY TIME FOR SCHOOL**

**Light: *etch* OK MOM *Files up***

**Light: *Jumps Down* Hey Mother**

**Zena: So Just like we practiced**

**Zena: *Gives Watch and Book bag* Just press the button on the watch and it will transport you to the the realm of earth**

**Light: *Nods* OK  
><strong>

**Kenshin: Son**

**Light: hmmm yeah father**

**Kenshin: If you need to fight hold back okay NO AWAKENING OK**

**Light: *Nods* I got ya sir**

**Kenshin: Good now you ready**

**Light: Yeah *Press the watch and telports***

***The City is big and full of life and people some parts are dark and some part are light.***

**Light: *Walks up and looks for United Academy of Students***

**Light: amazing. Its huge**

**Light: Man alot of kids are here too**

**(A Large amount of children are seated waiting for their name to be called and selected to a class group)**

**?: Hello**

**Light: uh oh hello**

**?: *Holds out hand* Your the new kid right**

**Light: Mm Yeah**

**Light: *Snakes hand* I'm Light  
><strong>

**?: Nice to meet you Light  
><strong>

**Admin: Benji Yammato! Come Forward**

**Benji: That's me well hope we meet again *walks forward***

**Light: Likewise**

**(Kenji was a cubby but loveable 12 year old)**

**Hikari: *Sits in a chair***

**Admin: Hikari! Come Forward**

**Hikari: *Runs forward***

**Admin: Hey No Running Child**

**Hikari: Oh I'm Sorry sir  
><strong>

**Light: Okay *Runs***

**Admin: HEY NO RUNNING**

**Light: *Opens the Door and looks at ticket* Room 412 Alright**

**Light: *Walks in***

**Teacher: Ah, Welcome Student**

**Light: Hello Teacher**

**Teacher: Why don't you introduce yourself**

**Light: *Blushes* Um I'm Light  
><strong>

**Light: Its nice to meet you all**

**Everyone: You too Light  
><strong>

**Teacher: Take a Seat Light  
><strong>

**Light: Walks to a Seat***

**(A Girl looks at Light with hearts in her eyes)**

**Girl: *Sighs* (He's so cute)**

**Girl#2: Um Rina**

**Rina: Hmm Yeah Natale  
><strong>

***Bell rings***

**Teacher: Okay Copy down the homework before you leave.**

**Light: Homework? Awe man *Stands and Packs up and Leaves***

**Rina: He's cute isn't he**

**Natale: Yeah I guess, I like his eyes**

**Light: *Walks***

***He sees a spiky haired male beating up freshmen***

**Light: HEY LEAVE THEM ALONE**

**?: Huh**

**?: Your a freshman too, humph wait your turn**

**Light: *Runs at him***

**?: *tch* *Punches Kick Sweep***

**Light: *Dodges***

**Light: *Punches***

**?: *Sways***

**Light: Hmph**

**?: Your strong humph but not enough *Punches gut Headbutts and Leg sweeps***

**Light: AH *Falls***

**?: I'm not done with you Silver *Walks away***

**Light: *Stands* hehehehe *Wipes mouth***

**Teen#1: Thank you**

**Light: *Smiles* (He's was fighting in full power. I wasn't either) hhehehee**

***2 Days Later***

**(Light and Benji and walking in the playground and they see the Spiky haired male again)**

**Light and ?: YOU!**

**?: The White haired boy and the Chubby kid too huh**

**Light: Time to end this**

**?: *Smiles* *Dashes***

***High Speed Clash***

***Students gather around to see***

**Light: *Stances***

**?: *Stances***

**Light: Its over Gen**

**Gen: Hmph You've gotten better**

**Light: Never did**

**Gen: What**

**Light: I've always been this strong Gen**

**Gen: How do you know my name**

**Light: hehehehe  
><strong>

**Gen: *tch* *Walks away***

**Light: *Smiles***

**Benji: THAT WAS AMAZING**

**Benji: ARE YOU A MARTIAL ARTIST?**

**Light: *Nods* A Super Fighter hehehe huh *Looks around him* man such a big crowd**


	2. The Offer

Superman Ultimate Fighter EX

Chapter 2: The Offer

*In the Crowd, a girl with white hair was looking at Light during the fight*

White Haired Girl: *Smiles* That's Him I knew I'd found you Kazey

*Light and Gen are having a high speed clash*

Light: heheheh

Gen: You've gotten stronger

Light: Never did. Always been this strong Gen

Gen: *Tch* *Stands* I'm not done with you yet kid *Walks away*

Light: *Smiles*

Benji: AWESOME LIGHT BUT WHAT WAS THAT

Light: *Laughs* Huh *Looks around* Such a crowd

*He looks at the white haired girl but she disappears*

Light: *Walks Forward* Come time to leave *Runs*

Benji: Coming Light

*In the Afternoon*

*Light and Benji and two other teens are walking to the exit and sees Gen again*

Light: *Tch* You again

Gen: Listen I'm Sorry okay

Light: huh

Gen: *Holds out hand*

Benji: WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM GEN

Gen: I respect the strong okay

Light: humph you should give respect to everyone

Gen: Why should I the weak protects themselves

Light: Because the weak can *smiles* they don't just help themselves... they help the other people.

Light: Open your mind a little bit Gen

Gen: *Walks out the door*

Light: ... well I'll see you tomorrow Benji

Benji: yeah bye *walks home*

Light: *Walks to a far off area*

*The Area is full farm life and a beautiful skies*

Light: Ok *Looks at watch*

*Light was about to turn on the tel porter but*

Girl with white hair: KAZEGAMI *Runs to Light*

Light: WAH HUH

Girl with white hair: *Looks at him and tel ports him*

Light: WAH

*The Girl gives light a big hug*

Girl with white hair: KAZY I KNEW I'D FIND YOU

Light: Who are you

Girl with white hair: huh how could you forget your friend kazy, Belle

Light: It doesn't ring a bell umm Belle right

Belle: *Looks at him closely*

Belle: (Blue Eyes, White Clothes)

Belle: (Kazegami had Red eyes and Black Clothes and his energy was darker)

*Flashback*

Kazegami: *Jumps Down* Runs*

Police: SHOOT HIM NOW

*Shoots at him*

Kazegami: RAA *Thunderbolts them all*

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kazegami: *Stands on the car and looks at the sky* *Closes eyes* Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHA

*Belle looks at Light*

Belle: My mistake you arent kazegami

Belle: *Thinks* (But he can do for now hehehe)

Belle: Sit Please I need to talk to you

Light: Is this about my homework or something

Belle: dont play dumb ans sit please

Light: *Sits down*

Belle: Now your name please

Light: Ummm Light

Belle: I need you help Light

Light: hmmm with what

Belle: You see their is a great evil that is looming over the world we live in.

Light: My Father can take care of it

Belle: I would believe in the king so much

Light: Why is that

Belle: You are have a good willed heart of justice and kindness. I see it

Light: Question. Why me belle

Belle: Your Power is stronger than that of your father's or your mother's

Light: how do you know all that belle

Belle: cause i knew your "other"

Light: my other?

Light: What the heck is that

Belle: I explain later ok

Light: Fine so what is this so called evil are you talking about

Belle: Its Called the Dragon Sages.

Light: The 7 Sages of creation? That's the evil?

Light: Your crazy!

Belle: NO I'M NOT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH

Belle: The Sages are being told that the worlds are ungrateful and torn down the statues of the sages.

Light: but that's a lie

Belle: I know. Now they path of rampage of gory and misery starts at your home Light.

Belle: Now work for me and save the worlds and your home

Light: Take me home now

Belle: WHAT

Light: There is no evidence so TAKE ME BACK

Belle: You will regret this Light *Telports him back*

Light: *Sighs* *Press watch and telports home*

*The Next Day*

*In a Nightmare*

Light: NO MOM DAD

Kenshinhan: *Screams*

Zenta: *Screams*

Light: NOOOOOOOO *Powers up*

Zenta: *Snakes him* HONEY

Light: *Wakes up* UH

*Light's hair with yellow and sparks but calmed down*

Zenta: Are you ok sweety

Light: Yeah yeah I'm fine *Smiles* Thanks mom

Light: *Walks to School*

END


End file.
